


Love Our Way

by Nia_Kantorka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Community: hp_nextgen_fest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, HP Next Gen Fest 2018, Harry Potter Next Generation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, POV Character of Color, Praise Kink, Skin Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia_Kantorka/pseuds/Nia_Kantorka
Summary: Blaise loves Albus. He also loves Albus' pale skin and how it contrasts so well with his own rich colour. Fortunate for him, it is just the same for Albus.





	Love Our Way

**Author's Note:**

> These two gave me a hard time at first and I'm glad the penny dropped in the end. The title is loosely inspired by Psychedelic Furs' Love My Way, though this fic has nothing to do with an army (or Armie) on the dancefloor. I happen to love the song (and, for that matter, the movie). Enough blabbering.
> 
> Thank you to Candamira for reading it first, to Alisanne for the beta job, which included looking over this story for its cultural representation, and to our wonderful next gen mods!

**Love Our Way**

Squalls challenged the Impervius Charm on Blaise's coat and beret on a late rainy November afternoon. Dusk was fast approaching and would soon turn the cold and hazy day into an even foggier and chillier night. Blaise was looking forward to spending a cosy evening with his partner at their comfortable home.

Most would call his much younger lover his boyfriend, but Blaise refused to deem him so. Albus Severus Potter was a Slytherin right after his heart. He was way too smart, and much more successful in business than Blaise was in his, to be considered anything other than his equal.

When Blaise entered their flat, he was welcomed by the flickering lights of candles, magically pointing towards their bedroom door. A shiver, warm and familiar, ran down his spine, and he inhaled sharply before entering said room.

Freshly showered, Albus was a sight to behold: a few forgotten water droplets were running down his pecs, his black curls were half-dried into wild tufts, and the green towel slung around his slim hips accented distinctive green eyes. Blaise loved how poised Albus was – not only in his good looks but also in his proficiencies. If his father had held himself like this only once during their school days, maybe Blaise would have been more inclined to throw his lot in with their side instead of remaining impartial.

"Stop whatever you're thinking about. I have made plans for tonight," Albus said with a gleam in his eyes while he crossed the room towards Blaise. An abundance of tealights levitated in the air, their flames enhancing the orange glow from the hearth, bathing Albus' fair complexion in golden hues. Blaise's fingers twitched, yearning to touch the vast expanse of skin on display. Albus grinned knowingly. Blaise refrained and leaned in to kiss him hello.

It should have been a short greeting, but Albus would have none of it. His nimble tongue coaxed its way into Blaise's mouth, fresh, wet, and irresistible. They kissed on and on until Albus pulled back with a chuckled, "Your mouth is horribly distracting."

Blaise smirked at Albus in an _of course it is_ manner, making him roll his eyes. 

"Smug man. Better undress so we can proceed with my kinky schemes." With that, Albus climbed onto their bed and ensconced himself against the pillows in a half-sitting, half-lying position.

"Your wish is my command."

Blaise began to pull off his clothes without any hurry, because he knew how Albus enjoyed watching him reveal one part of his body at a time. He removed his shoes and socks, wiggling his toes on the glossy hardwood floor. Albus gaze was glued to him while he undid his robes next, one gilded button after the other. The pure-white henley he wore underneath contrasted beautifully with his dark skin if he did say so himself, still, it had to go as well. When the smooth planes of his torso came into view Albus' happy sigh reached Blaise's ears. Subsequently, Blaise unbuckled his belt and stripped off light grey woolen slacks.

"Please. Leave your pants on and join me."

Albus impatiently patted the spot next to him on the sheets. Blaise smiled fondly upon the displayed eagerness and left his clothes on the floor behind him. He didn't strut. There was no need. Albus wore the signs of his arousal unabashedly, cock bobbing in terrycloth confines, face and throat sprouting the loveliest flush, and eyes never straying from Blaise's body.

The mattress dipped under him when Blaise shuffled over slate blue sheets towards Albus. His own dick was half-hard and twitched in his briefs. 

"Lie face down for me, love."

Blaise followed Albus' instruction and went into prone position, the mattress stimulating his cock with delightful friction. It got worse when Albus rid himself of his towel and sat down buck naked on Blaise's thighs, his weight adding pressure to Blaise's groin. Albus shifted until his dick and balls pushed against the seam of Blaise's pants and cleft – a most heady sensation leaving him breathless. Blaise closed his eyes and buried his face in the pillow underneath. He strained his ears and deduced Albus had cast nonverbally when the unmistakable clink of a glass vial being caught in midair could be heard. Next a cork popped, and when the faint fragrances of sandalwood and vanilla wafted through the room, Blaise knew what he was in for. Barely suppressing a moan, he bucked into Albus' arse.

A chuckle followed Blaise's move and was accompanied by feather light kisses raining down on his shoulder blades and spine. Then, both of Albus warm and oiled palms swept in broad strokes, dispensing the ointment all over his back from his shoulders and neck to the hem of his smalls.

"You have such gorgeous and soft skin. Its warm brown colour contrasts beautifully with the blue-grey beneath you. I love that it's my prerogative to massage and fondle you."

The praise went right to his head and Blaise's panting deepened. He turned his mouth sideways and kept his breathing even and slow. The hands on his back never ceased their work, kneading tense and knotted muscles with strong, dexterous fingers. Blaise sighed with pleasure and sank deeper into the mattress, his body becoming pliable and more relaxed with every passing minute.

The back rub held only a fraction of erotism at first, but the longer Albus touched him, the more sexually charged it became. Gripping strength subsided to fondling, grasps turned to playful teasing. The smouldering arousal in his groin rekindled until his whole body tingled with sensation.

When bold fingers dipped under his pants, Blaise couldn't stand it any longer and pushed his arse into Albus'. An undignified whine escaped him.

"I agree. It's about time to get you naked," Albus said, his voice hoarse, showing he was as affected by the proceedings as Blaise. Albus helped him to get his briefs off with just a bit of wiggling from his side. He humped the mattress once or twice until a smack on his bum stopped him in his tracks.

"You either lie still or get on all fours." Now Albus sounded austere, and Blaise bit his lower lip hard to distract himself from how scorching hot he found it to be bossed about. He got up on hands and knees because less friction on his cock seemed like a welcome reprieve.

A well lubed finger slid carefully but without hesitation into his arse. Blaise took deep breaths to quicken the process of getting himself ready for Albus' dick. He concentrated on the second, then the third finger entering him, and on how all three skillfully avoided his prostate. They brought him close, but never pushed him over the brink.

"Ah, Blaise... if you could see how my fingers vanish in your hole. You're so gorgeous."

Blaise could hear from the strain in Albus' voice how he was reigning himself in and thought he might be prone to some begging. "Please Al, fuck me. I know you want to. I'm sure your cock… will look even better buried in me than your fingers do."

And Albus did. He kneeled behind Blaise, grabbed his hips, and breached his channel with one firm stroke. The pace Albus set was hard and fast and just what Blaise needed. They both moaned and groaned while skin slapped against skin. Even though Blaise couldn't see it in his position, he got off on visualising how his dark body looked covered by Albus' alabaster flesh, and when a slick fist finally engulfed his hitherto neglected cock, he came with a shout. It didn't take long for Albus to follow suit.

Blaise was boneless and satiated and comfortably cradled in Albus' arm when a wandless _Tergeo_ brushed over him. It left the distinct tingle of bodily fluids being washed off skin behind.

"Urgh."

"Hush, love. We are both too tired to take a shower."

"That's true. I'm for a short nap and a late dinner afterwards."

He saw a smiling Albus summon their duvet and extinguish any floating lights wordlessly. The fireplace bathed their bedroom in a soft glow and Albus pressed a gentle kiss on his lips before Blaise fell asleep.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 HP Next Gen Fest. The creator will be revealed on November 30.


End file.
